Officer Down
by kcatlin
Summary: Lindsay has been shot, she is pregnant and Danny had sex with Rikki. What is Danny gonna do to make things up to Lindsay?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

"Shots fired!! Shots fired!!" Was the call over the radios. "Officer down!!" was the next announcement heard.

Danny ran frantically into the emergency room, "Lindsay Monroe! Where is she?" he demanded.

"Sir if you would just have a seat…" the receptionist replied calmly.

Ripping his badge off his belt, he flashed it at her, "She was the officer shot. She was brought in about an hour ago."

Looking at the panicked officer over her glasses, "Your name?"

"Messer. Danny Messer," he said, "I'm her emergency contact."

The woman tapped a few keys on her computer, "ICU room 3."

Once in the room, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to sit next to her and hold her hand, tell her to open her beautiful brown eyes. But he couldn't. He lost that right the minute his liquor laced lips touched Rikki's. He could still hear Lindsay's sad, broken voice tell him, she was mad at herself for fallen in love with him, after he had confessed to his indiscretion.

Looking at her broke his heart; she was hooked up to so many machines. She looked so pale and broken.

An arrest warrant lead to a standoff. She had taken the only bullet fired by the suspect, in the hip.

A minute later, a nurse came in to check her vitals.

"Why isn't she awake?" Danny asked her.

"The doctor wants her to be out for a while so she can heal properly. She and the baby are fine, they just need to heal," she explained.

He was stunned, he felt like someone just kicked him in the gut, "Baby?"

"Yes sir. Are you family?"

"No, she uh, she is my partner," he said softly, looking down at the woman carrying his child. Now he really wanted to touch her, stroke her hair. Tell her he loved her, and was gonna help her raise their child together.

"Does she have family in the city? Husband, boyfriend?"

"Not anymore," he said sadly, "She was my girlfriend too. But I, uh, I did something really stupid last week, and we broke up."

He watched the nurse move around the room, adjusting IVs and checking monitors. "Is whatever you gave her to knock her out gonna hurt the baby?"

"No, sir," she replied before pushing a chair in his direction. He looked at her strangely, "I'm sure you are going to want to stay with her and your child right?"

A slight smile crossed his face, "Thanks. But I don't think she will want me here."

The nurse just smiled at him and padded his arm.

After a few minutes of standing and staring at her, he tentatively sat down. Not being able to take it anymore he took her hand. He carefully laid his hand on her abdomen, careful not to brush or hit her bandages.

Three days passed. The team came by in shifts, to check on her. Danny never left her side, not even when threatened to be fired. His hand resting on her belly the whole time.

"Danny…" she groaned.

"Hey beautiful," he said softly, maybe for some unknown reason she would forget about the colossal fuck up he made. "You're awake."

She flinched and moaned in pain when she tried to move.

"Relax Montana," he soothed, "You were shot. But you and the baby are fine."

Her eyes went wide, "Baby? What baby?"

"You are pregnant, baby. We are gonna have a baby," he smiled at her.

And then like a tidal wave, it all came back. She ripped her hand out of his, even though she flinched from the pain as it shot through her body. She looked at him, his goofy look on his face, and thought that how she must have looked to him when she told him she was in love with him.

"What makes you think it's yours?" she said coolly, and as sadistic as it was she actually felt a twinge of victory when she saw the light drain from his eyes.

He was stunned. "What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded, his voice loud.

"You aren't the only one in this city who thinks I'm attractive," she replied coolly.

"Don't give me that bullshit," he said his temper rising, "You wouldn't do that."

She was tired and sore, and if she was pregnant all this yelling and extra stress wasn't good for the baby.

"You're right," she finally admitted, "I wouldn't do that."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "I love you," he said suddenly.

Her breath caught in her chest, she felt the tears come to her eyes, "Don't say that," she said softly, her bottom lip quivering.

He took the opportunity, well her defenses were down, to move closer to her, "I do," he insisted. "I messed up. I did the stupidest thing anyone could ever do to the person they love."

She sat there and looked at him, his blue eyes pleading for her to forgive him, to let him into her life, their child's life. The tears where freely falling down her face.

Cautiously he lifted his hand to her face, brushing the tears off her cheeks, "I love you, Lindsay Monroe. I love our baby," he said softly.

She wept harder, her eyes closing, every part of her wanting to believe every word that came out if his mouth.

"I'm moving out of my building," he continued, "I can find someplace to stay, but you are going to need someone to take care of you."

She popped her eyes open again, "You're gonna take care of me?"

"If you'll let me," he said hopefully, "I've got a lot to make up for."

A/N: I know this is weird but the idea came to my mind and sometimes I just have to get it out, to get to the fluff. There may be another part, not sure yet.


	2. Chapter 2

"What if I don't want you to take care of me?" She asked bitterly, her soul ached. Her heart so shredded, she thought it might never be healed.

He fucked up bad, he knew he had. But he needed Lindsay. He needed her in his life, and he was willing to fight for her. It wasn't just because she was carrying his child. The moment he heard shots fired and found out it was Lindsay who had been hit, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Just because you come in here and say all the right words, and act like you actually care about me, doesn't mean that we are automatically fixed," she said, the tears of anger stinging her eyes.

He had no defense. He had caused all this so the least he could do was sit there and take her rage. He wanted so badly to wipe her tears away again.

"I think it's time for you to leave," she said suddenly. Her eyes closed, her head dropped forward.

Shoulders slumped in momentary defeat; he stood up and gently kissed her head, "I love you. She doesn't mean a damn thing to me," he heard her sob, watched her body shudder, "I'm not giving up on us, Lindsay Monroe," he said with conviction and left.

He stood in the hall outside of her room, and watched her small wounded body curl up into herself as much as she could and cry. Her whole body shaking from the effort.

He fucked it up, and he damn well was gonna fight to make it better. No matter what he had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny had given Lindsay space for a few days. He needed to get his housing in order and he didn't want to stress her out completely. He had found an apartment not a block away from her place. He wanted to be close if she needed him, but he didn't want to completely smother her.

Getting off the elevator, he walked to the hospital room that held Lindsay in it, a bouquet of fresh daisies in his hands. He stopped dead in his tracks when he found the bed made and no signs of any occupants.

Finding the nearest nurse's station, he charged over, "Lindsay Monroe? Where is she?" he demanded.

"She was released last night," the nurse explained not even looking up at him.

"You let a 3 month pregnant woman who was just shot two days ago go home?" he asked incredulously.

The woman just looked at him.

Breathing in deep to calm his nerves, "Who did she leave with?"

Nobody had called him, not that he expected Lindsay to, but maybe Flack or even Stella if they had taken her home, would have called him.

"We can't disclose that information with you sir," she replied in calm voice.

Danny ran to her apartment building, and took the steps two at a time, the bouquet of flowers still firmly in his grasp only a little worse for wear. Skidding to halt in front of her door, he raised his hand to it, and wrapped loudly on the door.

"Montana!" he yelled as he stood there waiting for an answer, any answer.

"Thanks for doing this, Brett," Lindsay said as she settled onto her bed. The lower half of her body as flat as she could get it.

"That's what families for right?" Brett Hastings, Lindsay's Uncle Freddie's son, replied.

Then they heard a loud rapping on the door, and the thick Staten Island accent, call their home state from the other side.

Sighing heavily Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"That him?" Brett asked.

"Yep," she replied curtly.

"Montana, open the door, baby!"

"He won't go away until he sees me," she knew how persistent he could be.

"You sure?"

Sighing again, she ran a hand over her face, then nodded her head yes. "Cause if we don't answer the door, he just might break it down to get to me."

"That bad?"

Lindsay shrugged her shoulders, "He just thinks he's in love with me," she replied softly.

Brett walked out to the living room and opened the door.

Danny heard the door being unlocked and waited anxiously. He had his head trained down to Lindsay's level, so when the door opened and he eyes meet with a male body that mimicked the stature of Don's, he was taken aback.

He looked at the person in front of him. A man in his early 30's, in his girl's apartment, that he had never meet? "Who the hell are you?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Brett looked at the guy in front of him. His cousin told him that this guy had cheated on her. He was tempted to knock the guy on his ass and tell him to never come near his cousin again. But Lindsay didn't need that. And he knew Lindsay, if she didn't want the guy around, she would have no problem telling him to get lost.

But fucking with the guys mind wouldn't hurt her at all would it? "Can I help you?"

"Who are you?" Danny demanded again.

"I think you have the wrong apartment buddy," Brett moved to shut the door, but Danny pushed it open, and made his way past the guy.

"Lindsay!!" Danny began yelling again, making his way back to her bedroom.

Brett jumped in front of him again, "Hey man, I said you have the wrong apartment."

"Get the fuck out of my way," Danny normally bright blue eyes turned steely cold, his voice dropping to a dangerously low octave.

Lindsay sat on her bed listening to the whole thing; she had to cover her mouth so as not to let the giggle out. She could just see the confusion and irate look on his face. But when she heard his voice dip, she knew her cousin might get hurt.

Steeling herself, she took another deep breath, "It's okay Brett, you can let him in!"

Hearing her sweet voice come from her bedroom, he glared at the guy one more time, and pushed his way down the hall.

When he got to the bed, he dropped to his knees on the floor, and handed her the now practically wilted daises.

"God Lindsay, you scared me," he said softly, "Are ya okay?" he wanted to touch her everywhere. To physically feel her.

Rolling her eyes at him, "Yeah." She looked at the daises he had handed her, and set them on the bed next to her.

"You okay cos?" Brett peeked his head into the room, seeing the guy who just pushed his way into her apartment on his knees beside her bed.

Lindsay genuinely smiled at the guy, Danny noted. "Yeah, I am."

"You need me to stay?"

Danny listened to the interaction between the two, trying to decipher who this man that was trying to keep him from seeing her.

"Nah, you can leave," she told him. "He isn't going to leave until I make him anyway," she gestured towards Danny.

Danny slightly smirked, at least she still knew him well.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lindsay who was that?" Danny asked, his mind prepping itself for competition, if he had any.

"What makes you think you have the right to know?" she countered, feeling satisfaction from his obvious jealousy. "Maybe I was screwing him; while you were screwing that whore."

He closed his eyes, and dropped his head, struck by her venomous words.

"Oh wait, I'm sorry, you weren't screwing her, you were guilt fucking her right? To help ease your guilt over something you had no control over. Like your dick has some magic potion or something?"

Frustrated Danny stood up and began pacing, "Goddamit Lindsay just tell me who the fuck that guy was!" he yelled, running his hand through his hair.

Narrowing her eyes at him, her chest beginning to heave, "You have no right to question me like I'm a perp. I am allowed to know people you have never met before. I'm allowed to have FAMILY in town."

His head whipped around when she said family. He breathed a visible sigh of relief. When he looked at Lindsay he noticed her face had contorted and suddenly she was leaned over the side of the bed as much as she could throw up. Clamoring to her he held her hair back, and ran his hand up and down her back, and used her momentary distraction to kiss her head. When she was done, he helped her lean back on the bed and went to the bathroom.

When he came back out, he had a garbage bucket in one hand and a wet wash cloth in the other.

She smiled weakly at him, when he put the wash cloth on her face, the dampness seeping through her pours seemingly calming her nerves.

"I told ya I was gonna take care of ya, Montana," he said softly to her, gently kissing her head again.

She was glad the wash cloth was covering her face; because she let a few stray tears escape her eyes. This was her Danny. The Danny she fell in love with. The Danny that flew 2,000 miles to her home state just because she needed him, without her even having to tell him.

She heard him come back into the room again, and set a glass on her bed side table. Then she heard a swishing sound by the bed, him cleaning up her vomit. Removing the cloth from her face, she looked at his balding spot on the back of his head. She smiled softly to herself remembering all the times she picked on him about it, her fingers knotted in his hair teasing him that she pulled a little bit harder they it all might just come out.

"I guess it's the morning sickness thing pregnant woman always talk about," she said softly, "That and the drugs maybe."

He looked up at her, noting she looked calmer now, a little paler but calmer, "Or maybe my kid has a weird sense of humor?" he joked. 'Or maybe his way of telling us not to fight.' He thought to himself, but didn't dare say it aloud. He knew they probably were going to have lots more screaming matches, or rather her yelling at him which he knew he more than deserved.

She laughed softly, and fiddled with her fingers a little. The uncomfortable rift between them like the giant elephant in the room it was.

"Montana, I uh," he started softly, "I'm sorry about yelling at you. And about getting mad about that guy."

"Brett. His name is Brett. He's just my cousin. Uncle Freddie's son," she said, "No guy is going to want a woman who has been shot and is carrying some man's kid," she said a bite sarcastically.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, "I do," he said honestly.

She looked up at him, her breath catching a little in her own throat, but then quickly diverted her eyes.

"Lindsay we need to talk about this."

A/N: Thanks DTD!!


	6. Chapter 6

Closing her eyes again, she sighed deeply, "Danny, I really don't think now is a good time to talk about this."

"No time is going to be a good time to talk about this," he admitted, "But it needs to be done."

She closed her eyes, and dropped her head back. If he wanted to talk about this now, then she needed to gather all the rambling thoughts she had had about it for the last month and a half. She felt all the questions come flooding back into her mind. She felt all the anger, rage and self-doubt wash over her.

He watched as she closed her eyes again and let her head fall back. He watched as her chest began heaving again, and her head snapped up, her eyes full of fire.

"You wanna talk? Fine we can talk," folding her arms across her chest, "You want me to start?" she asked, but didn't wait for him to answer. "Was she any good?"

"Lindsay," he sighed. _Shut it Messer. You asked and this is what she is feeling. Take it like the man you want to be for her._

"Nope, you want me to talk, this is what I have to say," she said jutting her chin out sternly, "Did she wrap her legs around you? Did she moan your name? Did she beg you to fuck her harder?" she began, her lip beginning to quiver as if acting defiantly against her, the bile rising up in her throat again. "Did she help you remember the good times with Ruben? Did she make you forget that you had me?" she covered her face with her hands, her eyes burning from the tears building up.

Watching her and all the pain he caused her, made him want to pull his service weapon out and shoot himself, but if they were gonna get past his huge fuck up, he needed to hear what she had to say, and she needed to get out what was on her mind every time she looked at him. He wanted to take all these thoughts away from her, take all these false images she had created in her mind away, but he knew he couldn't. He may never be able to.

"I tried Danny, I really tried," she began sobbing, "I did everything I could think of to get you to talk to me. Why wasn't I good enough for you?" she let all the pain she felt take over her again, her body racked with sobs.

He couldn't just sit there anymore; he didn't care if she beat him and didn't want him anywhere near her. He moved to her and pulled her into his arms, she struggled against him, "No," she begged, "Please don't!"

"Lindsay, Montana, baby, you didn't do anything wrong," he assured her, tears streaming down his face, "I love you so much. She's never been anything to me."

"Ow," she sobbed as all her twisting and fighting against him, began to take its toll on her wounded hip.

"Relax, baby. Please? You're hurting yourself," he soothed, stroking her hair, "You're my girl. You and our baby are the only people who mean anything to me. I love you, baby." He soothed pulling her as close to him as she would allow.

"How could you do this to me?" she sobbed, her small frame convulsing with every breath, "Why wasn't I good enough? Why didn't you trust me? Why?"

"You are good enough, baby. I was the one who was stupid; I was the one who didn't see what I had right in front of me. You are my heart, Montana. I love you."

She began pushing on his chest to push him away from her, "Now you don't, you bastard! I hate you! God, I hate you so much!"

Seeing the pain in her eyes, and hearing all the angry, hateful words she said almost tore him in two, but he knew he deserved it. He held her tight against him; let her cry out all the rage and anger she had towards him. Stroking her hair, her back, whispering words of love, devotion and apologizes.

"I know you do, baby," he said, not leaving his post from the side of her bed, "But I'm not going anywhere."

"I hate myself for doing this to you," he added softly, once her wailing sobs had turned to hiccups. He kissed her forehead, and settled her back into her pillows. "You need to rest, Montana." He whispered before he realized she had already cried herself asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three hours since Lindsay had fallen asleep. He moved around her familiar apartment with ease. Remembering all the times they made love on the various surfaces in her small place. The kitchen counter, her heels digging into his back. The night they barely made it through her front door, let alone thinking about making it past the other side of the door, so he just made love to her against the front door. Then again on the floor. Then again on the couch. He just hoped someday she would allow him to make love to her again, before or after their child is born.

He moved to the stove to make sure the tea he had brewing was ready. Lindsay had a thing about caffeine free teas. She liked to drink tea to calm her nerves and to help her sleep, so she said the caffeine didn't help with that.

He had called his Ma to find out what would help settle a pregnant woman's belly.

"Hey ma," he spoke into the phone.

"Daniel!" his mom cried into the phone, "Come siete?"

"Buon," he hesitated. How exactly was he going to explain to his mother that her only son was having a baby, but he screwed up, cheated on the mother and now he has to fight his way back in? "Che cosa date una donna incinta per depositare il suo stomaco?"

He had to hold the phone away from his ear as his mother squealed into the phone. She had been waiting a long time for a call like this and he knew it. He just never thought he would be able to give to her, never thought he would find a woman he would want to have children with.

"L'OH Daniel! Ciò è così meravigliosa! Lindsay è così dolce! Il mio grandbaby sta andando essere così bello! Lascilo dirle come eccitato sono!"

"Sta dormendo ora. E realmente non siamo insieme più, almeno non ancora comunque. Sto lavorando esso, ma ho scopato su grande, ma," he said softly into the phone.

His mother told him that crackers and toast were good to settle her stomach. Also that ginger and clear fruit juices might help, but she didn't have any of those, he would have to go pick them up later.

After about another half an hour, he heard her throwing up again. He walked into the bedroom and handed her the washcloth he held and the cup of tea he had prepared.

He left the room again, taking the garbage bucket with him. She smiled softly at him, before sipping on the tea he handed her. When he came back in he had a pack of crackers in one hand and a plate of toast in the other.

"Ma said this will help," he smiled slightly, at the questioning look in her eye. "And you need to keep 

your energy up to heal properly. And I'm sure bein' a Messer, he's got to be hungry too."

She wanted to cry again. How many times, when she had realized she was in love with him, had she thought about starting a family with him? Now they were and the circumstances were far from ideal.

Laying a hand on her barely visible bump, she ran her hand over it, "Yeah we are," she admitted. Taking a piece of toast, she nibbled on it for a minute, as he sat on the edge of the bed. "What did your mother say?" she asked quietly.

"Are you mad that I told her?" he so badly wanted to lay his hand on top of hers, feel the life growing inside her.

She shook her head no, "She is going to be a grandmother."

Sighing with relief that she wasn't mad about that at least, "She's excited, she wanted to talk to you, but you were asleep," he paused and cleared his throat this truth always burning when it was spoken, "I uh, I told her we weren't together anymore. That I screwed it up really bad, and I was gonna try to do good by you. Make things right with us again."

Lindsay held the mug up to her lips, sipping the liquid to swallow the lump in her throat. She blinked her eyes to blink back the fresh round of tears she felt coming on, "Danny can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"You and Rikki," she paused, not exactly sure why she was asking this question but it nagged at her, "you two used a condom right?"

In order to get past this, they had to be completely honest about everything.

Dropping his gaze from hers, "Yes. Both times."

"At least you cared about that," she said before she could stop it from coming out. "I want you to have STD tests done."

"Okay," was his simple reply, anything she wanted him to do, he would do.

come siete - how are you  


buon - good

che cosa date una donna incinta per depositare il suo stomaco? - what do you give a pregnant woman to settle her stomach?

L'OH Daniel! Ciò è così meravigliosa! Lindsay è così dolce! Il mio grandbaby sta andando essere così bello! Lascilo dirle come eccitato sono! - Oh Daniel! This is so wonderful! Lindsay is so sweet! My grandbaby is going to be so beautiful! Let me tell her how excited I am!

Sta dormendo ora. E realmente non siamo insieme più, almeno non ancora comunque. Sto lavorando esso, ma ho scopato su grande, ma. - She's sleeping right now. And we really aren't together anymore, at least not yet anyway. I'm working on it, but I screwed up big, ma.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny had to go to work, but Lindsay promised him that Brett or Uncle Freddie would be by to help her out. She was still not able to move very well, and would probably be wheelchair bound for awhile, until she was strong enough to make it through physical therapy.

He had just gotten off the subway and was making his way up to the sidewalk; he pulled his phone off his hip and speed-dialed her number. He wanted to call to see if she needed anything before he got there. He let it ring four times before it went to voice mail. Sighing heavily, he flipped his phone shut. _This is gonna be a fun night._ But he understood, she was hormonal and still very pissed off at him, with good reason. He just had to keep being there, letting her know that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of their lives making her happy.

She woke to the sound of Carrie Underwood's _Before he Cheats_, the ringtone that Danny didn't find very amusing but she found it very therapeutic. Groggily she swung her arm out to answer it, but every time she got close it pushed the phone further out of her reach. Leaning over a little bit more, she slipped off the bed.

The pain blinded her, letting out a cry; she tried moving, rolling over to get off her belly. The tears came down her face, the pain shoot through ever nerve and cell she had. She couldn't move, she felt like she was paralyzed, every time she tried moving the pain brought her down even more.

"AAHHHHH!!" she cried out but no one would hear her. She had been alone for a few hours now. She tried reaching for her phone, but again the pain was unbearable. So she had no choice but to lie there and cry. "Please help me!! Someone please help!!" she wailed and sobbed.

Ascending the final flight of stairs to her apartment, he heard crying. Sobbing. Cries for help. The voice was familiar to him. Very familiar. _Lindsay!! _Sprinting the last few steps to her apartment door he drew his weapon from his side, lifting his foot to the spot just under the door knob he kicked with all his weight.

Quickly assessing the room he saw no danger, but he heard the cry for help again. "Please someone help me!! Danny where are you?!"

Sprinting to her bedroom door, "Lindsay!!" His heart stopped when he saw her on the floor, she was half on her wounded side and half on her belly. Quickly holstering his weapon his fell to his knees beside her. He quickly assessed her and saw the blood pooled under her.

"Danny?!" she gasped, looking up at him, her eyes burning from the tears and pain. "Help," she whispered before she passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

He was a cop he wasn't supposed to panic. But he was panic stricken. His life was bleeding profusely in his arms. He couldn't move. He couldn't say anything. He just held her, pulled her as close to him as he could. "No, no, no. This can't be happening again!"

He'd had this feeling to many times in his life before. Blood on his hands. People he loved and cared about died. He hadn't been able to stop it, been able to do anything to prevent it from happening. Now he simply couldn't move, every muscle in his body was locked. If he moved her, jostled her in any way, he might hurt her more, might kill her. "Please don't leave me," he pleaded, stroking her hair, rocking her back and forth.

She was pale, but she was breathing. His mind flashed to Ruben, his small lifeless body laying on the steel gurney in the morgue. Unconsciously his hand went to her belly. He saw a little boy he had never seen before, but he had this feeling of knowing this boy for his whole life. He had huge hazel eyes, a big toothy grin and golden blond hair. The boy grinned at him, "Dad, what are ya doin'? Help Mama," the boy urged.

Don had heard the call on the radio, recognized the address right away. The call said the tenants could hear pleas for help. When Don saw the door kicked in, he drew his weapon just in case, the paramedics standing back. Cautiously, he walked into the apartment, hearing incoherent sobbing and babbling, he walked towards the end of the hall. Looking into the bedroom, he saw Danny cradling Lindsay in his arms, his shirt, jeans and hands covered in blood.

"Please don't leave me," he heard his friend plead.

"In here!!" Don yelled over his shoulder, holstering his weapon. He knelt next to them, as the paramedics came in.

They tried taking her out of his arms.

And just like that he snapped out of his daze, he tried fighting them, holding her closer to him. "Don't touch her!" he warned.

"Danny!!" Flack yelled at him, but he wasn't paying him any attention. "Danny!!" He yelled again, and then Danny's eyes snapped to him, "They need to help her. She has lost a lot of blood. She's not dead yet, but if you don't let them help her she will be! And I will NOT let Monroe die!!"

Then suddenly Danny was standing up with her in his arms, and then he moved to the gurney and set her down on it. He bent down, kissed her forehead, "I love you baby." Then he stepped back and let the paramedics do their job.

"What happened?" Don asked.

He shook his head, "I got here and she was screaming, got inside and I saw her on the floor screaming for me to help her, blood was everywhere," he held up his hands, his voice broke, his mouth turned down into a frown, his bottom lip quivering, his eyes watering from all the blood on them, "I can't lose her," he broke down.

"Dammit, Messer!!" Don yelled at him, and grabbed him by the shoulders. "She is not dead!! Pull yer shit together, she needs your strength right now!! All that love and passion you have for her need to be directed at her!"


	10. Chapter 10

Danny sat vigil by her bed, her cold hand grasped firmly in his. She had lost a lot of blood. Falling on her wound broke the stitches open, which was the source of all the blood on the floor of her apartment and his clothing. She had been given blood transfusions, everyone in the lab going to the local blood bank and donating.

The baby was fine, a strong heart beat. A fighter, just like his or her mommy.

Stella went to his apartment and got him a fresh change of clothes, Lindsay not needing to see him covered in her blood.

She was out for two days, her body recovering from this latest trauma, Danny's eyes barely leaving the heart monitors. The one that told him that his child was growing big and strong in her belly and the one that told him the love of his life was going to be okay, that his life support was still there. Every half an hour, he would stand up enough to stretch his legs, her fingers still firmly laced with his, and kiss her forehead, confirming his love for her, his fingers lightly drifting across her abdomen.

On the off chance that one the team could get him to take a break, he would go no further than the chapel, thanking god for not taking them from him, for giving him a chance to prove himself again, to get her to trust him again.

Danny came back from the chapel to find Stella talking to Lindsay and Lindsay, to his surprise, replying back, "What happened? Where am I? Danny! Where's Danny?" Her questions where coming at a hundred miles an hour.

Immediately he was at her side pretty much pushing Stella out of the way, "I'm right here, baby," he soothed, kissing her head, pushing her hair out of her face.

"You called, I heard your ringtone, I went to reach for my phone, and I fell on my," she explained what she remembered and then she stopped, her hands going to her belly, "The baby," she gasped, her eyes filling with tears, "Oh God the baby," she began frantically clutching at her stomach.

"He's fine," he assured her, but she was not paying him any attention, her worry taking over her mind. He grabbed her face so she had to listen to him, "Our baby boy is fine, Lindsay," using her given name to get her attention, "he's growing strong. He's as strong as you are, baby."

She still looked a little uncertain, so he pointed to what had kept him sane for the last two days, the heart monitors, "See this one is hooked up to you," he gestured to her chest, "This one is monitoring him," he gestured to her belly.

For the first time, she noticed the device strapped to her belly, she smiled and the monitor, and the steady rhythmic beeping. Proof that their baby was okay. "Oh god, thank you," she sighed happily, and then reached for Danny, bringing his face down to hers, and kissed him.

He was shocked but he gratefully accepted, not daring to move. This being their first kiss in two months. Her pouty lips still as soft as he had remembered, he savored every second.

Then just as quickly she pulled away, shocked at what she had done, "Sorry," she said, a blushing a deep red.

He smiled softly at her, fully aware that nothing was fixed between them, "It's okay, Montana," he assured her, "I love you," he whispered before kissing her forehead again.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: HUGE thanks to Gaelen and DTD!!

The doctors, the team, her family, Danny and Lindsay all agreed that it would best if she stayed in the hospital until she was safely past her first trimester and she was more mobile by herself. She had begun physical therapy, not pushing herself to go to fast and hard, letting her body heal. She still couldn't put too much weight on her hip for an excessive amount of time, but she was healing. Able to use crutches when needed, and able to use a wheelchair.

Finally a month after being admitted into the hospital again, she was being released today. She was lying on the hospital bed waiting for Danny to come in with the nurse, with her discharge papers and wheel chair.

She had her shirt pulled up to reveal her more pronounced nearly 4.5 month bump, and she was concentrating hard on it.

"Montana, what're ya doin'?" Danny asked as he walked in, his eyes falling on her beautiful belly.

"I look like the guy on the first Alien movie," she complained, "I feel like any second my belly is gonna bust open and our baby is gonna be an alien running around."

He laughed a little, "You're beautiful. You'll even be beautiful when your belly is so big, you can't see your feet. Messer babies are big ya know," he teased leaning down to brush a kiss on her forehead, but she shrunk back.

"You just say that..." she said softly, "because you have to, not because you want to."

Sighing he closed his eyes a minute. _Another fun day, oh goody, _he thought sarcastically. He just had to keep trying. They had good and bad days. Some days she let him in, some days she would yell at him, or ignored him completely. Some days she would tell him to go away. He just had to keep trying. Keep letting her know he loved her, and was going to be there...no matter what she said, no matter how many times she pushed him away, he was going to be there - for her, and their baby. He liked to think she was so snippy because of her hormones, but he knew that just wasn't it. He screwed up bad.

Leaning down to whisper just above her ear, "I love you, Montana. I know you've got it in your head that I'm only here for the baby. I screwed us up, and I'm gonna do my damndest to make you see I'm here for you AND our baby."


	12. Chapter 12

It has been 3 weeks since she was released from the hospital. They still had their good and bad days. Danny had been splitting his time between work and her place, he and her couch began to have an intimate relationship. He wished that it was her bed he was becoming familiar with, but he was taking what he could get. He stayed at his apartment on the days and nights she didn't want to see his face, or hear his voice.

This week had been a very good week.

Lindsay had been complaining about not having any clothes to wear, and that she was getting too fat for even her sweats. She wanted real people clothing, she said. So Danny took his financial life into his own hands, he handed his credit card over to Stella, privately telling her to help Lindsay pick out a nice dress for an evening out. He had already ordered tickets to a premiere that he knew she would love.

He waited for her to come out of the bedroom, his jaw nearly dropping when he saw her come out. She wore lavender dress that accentuated all of her newly formed curves, and came mid-calf. She was stunning. Lavender defiantly was her color.

He was staring at her. He felt like his chest would seize up on him. His throat had gone dry. He hadn't even blinked.

She smiled shyly, her cheeks turning red, "Danny," she said softly.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, and cleared his throat, "Yeah."

"You're staring," she said, trying to see if she had anything near her to cover her up. Maybe she looked as fat as she felt.

"You're gorgeous," was his simple reply. He said it so sincerely that she almost believed him.

The corner of her mouth lifted up, "Thank you, but I feel like an elephant."

"That's my boy growing," he said proudly, taking the shawl she held in her hand.

"What has you so sure it's a boy?" she asked, allowing him to drape it across her shoulders.

He held the door open for her, "I saw him," he said quietly, his mind flashing back to that awful day. The day he froze up and nearly lost them.

Sensing his uneasiness she let it drop, realizing that it must have something to do with her last trip to the hospital. Flack had told her about Danny freezing up, believing that she was dying in his arms. The day Flack told her she almost died because Danny couldn't move, made her realize how deeply wounded he truly was, how tormented he must truly be. She had asked him to start seeing the PD grief counselor, he hesitantly agreed. She didn't know all the details of 

what he saw and was thinking about in those few short precious moments, but she knew it had profoundly affected both of them.

"So you never told me were we are going," she smiled at him, dropping the subject. She had been to grief counseling, she knew that when he was ready to talk about things he would. Forcing him to open up to her hadn't worked in the past, and as long as he was trying to deal with what had happened, that was all she could ask of him.

He grinned at her, "I never did, did I?"

A/N: Thanks to DTD and Liffy!! The dress Lindsay is wearing is this one, content./ImageGallery/store/product/Gigantic/13/5586693.jpg


	13. Chapter 13

She had a huge smile on her, "That was awesome!" Danny had gotten them tickets to the premiere of Speed Racer.

"Knew you'd like it," he smiled at the child like nature of her voice and face.

"Tell me the Mach 5 wasn't awesome?" she challenged him.

Pretending to contemplate for a minute, "Eh, it was okay," he shrugged his shoulders.

She moved to slap his arm, when a weird sensation stopped her. Her hand immediately went to her rounded belly.

Danny nearly stumbled over his own feet to get next to her, his fingers and hands aching to touch her, to help in anyway, "Baby what's wrong? Is it the baby?" he tried keeping the panic out of his voice.

She stayed quiet for a minute, not quite sure what it was. But then she felt it again, and a smile crossed her face. She took Danny's hand and placed it on her belly. She watched his eyes fill with tears, the miracle of their child moving overwhelming him.

"Is that…?" he trailed off, his throat tightening up. His hand roaming over her belly, trying to feel anymore movement. He looks at her a huge smile on his face, "I love you, Montana."

She had so many emotions going through her, she felt like she might explode. His crystal blue eyes, twinkling with tears of joy, hope and love. She couldn't deny anymore that she loved him. She had for a long time. Happily she closed her eyes and smiled, wanting to store this memory away, "I love you too," she said in a bare whisper.

His breath caught at her admission, without thinking about, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. As he pulled back, she caught him behind the neck and pulled him down to her mouth. He was taken aback, but easily melted into the kiss. He felt as if ever dream he had had in the 4 months was coming true. When he needed to breathe, he pulled back and laid his forehead against hers.

Looking down at her, he saw her eyes were still closed, "You okay, Montana?" he asked softly, afraid she had thought this a mistake.

Her eyes popped open, and she smiled, "I think it's time we go feed your kid."

Laughing, he pulled away from her, "Your hip okay to walk or you wanna take a cab?"

She began walking, he easily caught up with her falling in step with her, and unconsciously her hand found his and twined her free hand with his. He thought he was going to die and go to 

heaven right there. He didn't say anything, he just twined his fingers with hers, giving her hand a little squeeze, she looked up at him and smiled.

They walked like that in silence for the three blocks it took them to get to the restaurant he knew she had wanted to try. He held the door for her; they walked up to the hostess and waited for her to turn around.

"Welcome to La Casa's…." the hostess said as she turned around.

Danny heard the voice before he saw the face, and he froze. He wanted to grab a hold of Lindsay and never let her go, tell her over and over he loved her and couldn't lose her, they had come too far, for this moment to ruin everything.

Lindsay realized this was put up or shut up time. Time to let Danny know she was tired of all the drama between them, let him know that she understood how screwed up he was at the time, that he was doing what he was supposed to be doing. He was there when she needed him to be, even when she didn't want him to be anywhere near her.

"Hey, Danny," Rikki greeted softly. She turned to Lindsay and offered the pregnant woman a small smile, one that was returned with some obvious effort.

"Hey Rikki," Danny replied awkwardly. A sudden pressure in his hand made him look down to his and Lindsay's entwined hands and he smiled at her before turning back to Rikki. "Err...table for two."

"Sure," replied Rikki as she grabbed two menus and walked them to their table. Danny helped Lindsay into her seat before taking his own opposite her. "It's...it's nice to see you again, Danny," said Rikki softly before she turned around and left.

Danny closed his eyes and sighed, bracing himself against another onslaught from Lindsay. He opened his eyes - but all he saw was a smile. Leaning over the table, "You sure you're okay with this, baby?"

Laying her hand over his on the table, she intertwined her hand with his, and simply smiled at him, her free hand smoothing over their baby, "We're okay," she assured him.


	14. Chapter 14

"AAAAHHHHH!!" Lindsay screamed as another contraction hit her. She was using the breathing technique she had learned in Lamaze class, and it wasn't helping at all.

She was by herself in the hospital. No family, no friends, no one but the people paid to be there. She had tried calling Danny, when she felt the first wave of contractions hit, but he didn't answer. She left him a voice mail screaming at him, telling him his child was coming and he needed to get his ass to the hospital pronto, but that was 30 minutes ago. Where the hell was he! Her Uncle wasn't answering, Stella, Mac and the rest of the team wasn't answering either.

Another wave of pain shot through her, she gripped the hospital bed rails, gritting her teeth, "AAAHHHAAHHHH!!"

"MONTANA!!" She heard bellowing down the hall, then feet pounding in the direction of her screams, then suddenly she heard shoes literally screech to a halt, then saw his panicked face come to view, "Baby, I'm here," he rushed to the side of her bed.

"Where the hell have you been?? I'm in here having your child, and your off playing with your whore again is that it??" she demanded.

He felt like she punched him in the gut, "WHAT!? No baby, I was at a scene. I got here as fast as I could!" He promised, grasping her hand, as she squeezed it, but then just as fast dropped it.

"Get away from me!!" She snapped at him, gripping the railing again, "AAHH!!"

"Good ya found her," Don said at the door, panting from the running he had done, "We got here as fast we could, Monroe. The tunnel was blocked off; I turned the lights on and everything."

She looked at Danny, her eyes huge and watery, "Danny," she said tears staring to come to her eyes, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…" she began apologizing.

"No, no, hey, shhhh. It's okay," he soothed, pushing her sweaty hair back, "I'm here. I love you," he promised kissing her hand.

"Whatever!!" she screamed through clenched teeth, "Just get your son outta me!!"

Ten hours later, "Danny I can't, it hurts too much, please don't make me," she begged. Her whole body ached, she had been pushing the doctor told her to, but she was too tired now, she felt Danny wipe her head with a cool rag.

"Your doin' great baby," he promised, holding her close, "You're almost there," he pushed her sweaty strands of hair off her face, kissing the side of her head.

"One more push, Ms. Monroe, and your boy will be here," the doctor urged.

Taking a few deep breaths, she gritted her teeth and steeled herself for one more push, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" she groaned, and the pain shot through her and then the room was filled will a shrill scream of new vocal cords finally finding a voice.

The doctor clamped the umbilical cord and laid the baby on her chest, "Danny," she said in awe of her son, "He's so beautiful," she sighed, new tears filling her eyes and falling down her face, "Welcome to the world Ethan Messer."

Danny was so over whelmed he could barely breathe, his son was perfect. He had his mothers beautiful nose and chin, and his attitude already. Already too stubborn to come out in a decent amount of time, and his lips quirked up in a grin already, "Hey buddy, I'm your daddy," he bent down and kissed his son's forehead, "I love you Lindsay," he kissed her sweaty head next.

"I love you too, Dan," she said all the emotion of the day over taking her. Then suddenly, she had a jewelry box thrust in front of her.

"Lindsay, will you make our family complete, will you marry me?"

A smile broke across her face, "Yes!" she squealed with delight, causing her new son to whimper. "Oh mommy's sorry baby boy," kissing his head.

Angling her head towards Danny, "Kiss me, Dan," she said. And of course he obliged.


	15. Chapter 15

"DANNY!!" Stella bellowed, her high heels slapping against the marble floor of the lab, her long curly hair trailing behind her.

Danny was just starting a file for the latest case he had been assigned, he looked up from his desk in the office that he and Lindsay shared, "Hey Stell, I was just…"

"You need to get home now!!" she demanded, her chest heaving.

"I just…" he began again.

Then Stella thrust the phone she had on in her hand at him, "Just shut up, and listen," She barked at him again.

Hesitantly he took the phone and raised it to his ear; he didn't have to move it too close to his ear, to hear crying and sobbing. Then like a slap in the face he recognized the voice and the sobs, "I can't make him stop, mommy. He won't stop crying! I've done what I know to do. Mommy, tell me what to do to make him stop!"

She was crying too hysterically for her to even realize she wasn't talking to her mother. Without a second thought he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the office and towards the elevators. He heard Stella's heels slapping again, "How long ago did she call?" he yelled behind him.

"About 3 minutes before I came to you. You need me to come with?" But he didn't answer; he was too busy pressing the down button of the elevator repeatedly.

"Dammit, come on!" He yelled, balling his hand up into a fist, making a motion to hit the control panel when it popped open and a throng of people piled out.

After repeatedly jamming his thumb against the control panel inside the elevator and making the other riders each floor had picked up very nervous, he ran out of the building and to the street, pretty much running in the middle of the road to stop a taxi, ripping his badge off his side in the process and holding it up for the driver to see.

"What's the matter officer?" the driver asked as Danny as he jumped in the front set.

"Drive!!" he demanded.

The cab screeched to a halt, but it didn't matter because Danny was already sprinting up the stairs before the car came to a stop, money laying on the seat and the car door still wide open the only reminder he had been there at all.

When he got to her door, he listened carefully but didn't her any crying. Carefully he took his key out and opened the door, he walked into the apartment and found her laying on her back on the couch, his son Ethan sleeping soundly and her fast asleep too. Breathing a sigh of relief that everything at least appeared to be okay, he bent down and picked his son up off her chest.

Two month old Ethan whimpered for a second until he realized his daddy had him, he settled into the crook of his father's arm until Danny gently kissed his head and laid him in his bassinet, "Daddy loves you Ethan," he ran his hand down Ethan's little chest, the even rise and fall making his heart swell with joy.

Then he came back out to the living room, and looked at Lindsay. She looked so peaceful, but he knew from the last two hours that she was anything but. He was there when he could be or when she let him be. He still had his place, stayed with her and his son most of the time though. When she woke up later he would try to talk to her, and explain to make that he really did need to cut back his hours at work now.

He bent down and gently lifted her into his arms, she stirred for a minute, "Ethan, Danny where's Ethan?" she struggled in his arms.

"He's okay Montana," he promised her, "You need to sleep baby," he said laying her on the bed, "Let me take care of you," he whispered to her already sleeping form, "I love you," he kissed her head and pulled the blanket over her.

Five hours later, Lindsay sat bolt right up in the bed. She heard no screaming or crying, and a wonderful aroma of pasta sauce filled the air. Throwing back the blanket she went to her son's bassinet, and didn't see him. Her mind started racing, frantically she ran out into the living room, and saw nothing. Her son was nowhere to be found. Then she ran to the kitchen, the corners of her mouth going up into a half smile.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking at Danny who had dish rag/burp cloth over his shoulder, and pots and pans were everywhere, and Ethan sat cooing happily at his daddy from his bouncer sit sitting on the kitchen table, as his daddy explained what he was doing and how he was doing it.

Danny looked up and smiled his Messer grin at her, "What? A guy can't make his girl and son dinner?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at the lab?"

"I thought you could use some help today," he said.

He watched as her mouth went from a smile to frown to her bottom lip quivering, and the tears began falling down her face, he went to her and pulled her into his arms, "Shh, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere," he soothed.

"I'm glad you're here, but I can take care of my son on my own, Messer," she quickly sobered, and pushed him away from her.

Sighing deeply, he tried again, "I know you can, Montana. I know you are capable of taking care of your baby, but no one can do it alone, and I want to be here for you whenever you need anything at all. You're a wonderful mother and I'm so proud of you right now," his fingers ached to touch, to tell her through his touch that she had him, all of him, for whatever she needed. He was there to help her with their son.

He watched again as her bottom lip quivered and she covered her face with her hands, he couldn't take it anymore, so he wrapped his arm loosely around her waist, and she fell into his chest, her little body racked with quiet sobs.

After a minute, her breathing began to calm again, "How did you know? How did you know I needed you?"

"You called Stella," he explained softly, his arms wrapped tightly around her, "Ya thought you called your mom."

"I love you Montana," he said softly to her, "Ya just let me know if ya need anything. Even if ya need me to go down THAT aisle in the drug store," he felt her giggle a little against his chest.

"I love you Dan," she whispered into his chest, "Thanks," she added softly.

"You never have to thank me, baby. For anything."


	16. Chapter 16

"We're almost to mommy, buddy," Danny said softly to his son as he made his way through the building. The eyes of co-workers still unaccustomed to seeing Detective Danny Messer, the hot-headed, never gonna settle down ladies-man turned Daddy Danny Messer, the devoted father and boyfriend. He smiled politely at the gawkers, running his hand over his son's back, trying to comfort himself more than Ethan.

"Daniel Messer!!"

He stopped at his name.

"I know you don't think you're sneaking in here, with my godson and not stopping by my office," Stella cocked her eyebrow at him.

"I just got …."

"Come here Ethan," Stella cooed at 6 month old Ethan Messer, as Stella walked to Danny and immediately began pulling a giggling Ethan from his kangaroo pouch.

Danny disentangled his little chubby legs, "You know where Montana is?"

"I think she is in the lab processing fingerprints," Stella replied, smiling widely at Ethan, "You two okay?"

Danny sighed, he had moved in with her and Ethan after his year lease had come up again. They worked separate shifts; it made it easier to have either one of them with Ethan and not have to find a sitter. But it also left very little time for them to spend any time together. Getting back to where they used to be, before he screwed it all up, was proving to be hard. Yes she had agreed to marry him, accepting his proposal, but she hadn't brought it up since, neither had he for that matter. He didn't want to push her, make her feel like he was trying to crowd her. Sometimes he even wondered if she had agreed just because it was a heat of the moment thing. Even if that's all it was he didn't plan on leaving them. They were his family. He belonged with them, and would always be there.

A year after she found out she was pregnant and had been shot, they still hadn't made love. He lived with her, slept in the same bed with her, well a few nights for a couple of hours a week anyway, but he understood, she was exhausted most of the time. Mostly stressing herself out, he doing what he has always done, being there when she needs him to be and taking as much of her stress away as he could.

But he was working on helping her relax, but she didn't know that yet, he still had some things to work out, people to call, reservations to make. "Yeah, we're okay, just parents to a infant," he smiled softly at her, "Can you..?" he gestured towards Ethan.

"I got him," she assured him, as Ethan's flailing hand caught a hold of a strand of ringlets.

"Thanks," he said, handing her the diaper bag draped over his shoulder, "Be good for Aunt Stella," he whispered, kissing his son's head.

He headed towards the lab and spotted her eyeing the details of the ridges of the print. Softly clearing his throat to get her attention, she smiled when she heard him. She looked up, and a flash of panic went across her face.

"Stella has Ethan," he explained before she even asked. "They called me in early," he gave her an apologetic smile before walking over to where she stood at the evidence table.

Since they started working opposite shifts to balance the newly hectic lifestyle their son had brought them, it seemed that she hardly saw Danny. She closed the distance between them, and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his strong chest inhaling the his familiar scent, a scent that had calmed her nerves, made her feel loved and cherished, "I've missed you," she sighed into his chest.

He happily wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him, inhaling the scent that helped make his world go round, "I've missed you too, baby," he kissed her head, his hands running up and down her small familiar back.

_Yeah. He really needed to hurry up with those arrangements._

"Someone is wanting his parents," Stella interrupted them softly.

Lindsay let go of Danny and gathered her son in her arms, Danny smiled at his girl holding their son, again realizing how lucky he really was.

She smiled up at him, laid her free hand on his stubbled cheek and guided him down to her lips and pecked his lips lightly, "Come home safe," she whispered to him softly.


	17. Chapter 17

Lindsay sighed contently, her head pillowed by Danny's bare muscular chest, while absently drawing on his chest.

He ran his arm up and down her bare back, nudging her to lie almost on top of him again. He just had this need to be as close to her as possible.

They were staying at a quaint bed and breakfast on Long Island, close to East Hampton. Their room overlooked the ocean. They opened the windows and had let the warm ocean air and salty breeze fill the room. The room had a classic English feel to it, with several modern day conveniences. It had a sitting room, with leather couch and ottoman, a small breakfast table with two chairs, a fireplace with flat-screen TV mounted above it. The bedroom held a king size feather down bed, with an antique dresser and a flat-screen TV. And the bathroom, held a marble steam shower, big enough for two, which they would make full use of later.

"I really, really missed that," she said against his neck, her lips brushing kisses against his sweaty flesh.

He moved his head until he could kiss her head, "You aren't the only one, baby," he said, squeezing her closer to him for a brief second. They had just made love for the first time in over a year.

Then the self-consciousness she felt earlier came back a little, "I'm sorry I don't look like I used to," she said a bit sadly, she shrunk into herself a little bit.

"You're right," he stated flatly, "You don't look like you used to," taking her by surprise, he flipped her over and pinned her underneath him, "You're better than before," she gasped when he began kissing his way down her bare gorgeous body. Stopping at her belly, he placed feather light kisses over the expanse, "My son came from in here," he whispered against her flesh, his stubble scratching her lightly. "And he is perfect. So is his mother."

She loved this man. He was so good to her. To their child. He loved her, she knew. He loved her with his whole heart. He arranged this getaway for the two of them, so that they could reconnect, rest, enjoy quality time, and get to know each other again. She smiled softly, her fingers raking through his long spiky hair, "I want to marry you," she sighed.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, his lips quirked into a grin, "Yeah?"

Her soft smile turned into a huge grin, "Yeah," she bite her lip, and waited until he got up to her face level. Then she kissed him soundly, wrapping her arms around his neck, letting him settle between her legs.

They languidly kissed, familiarizing each other with the other's bodies, enjoying being with each other and being in love.

"Can we call Ethan?" she asked when he was sucking on the skin of her neck, "Tell him that mommy and daddy are going to get married?" she sighed happily looking at the engagement ring she still wore.

Running his hand up and down her bare leg, "Yeah we can," he agreed, "You can tell the world." She had just made him the happiest man in the world again. She had agreed to marry him and he knew she really meant it. There were no pretenses here. Just the two of them, just being. Alone. No pressures. No 

delivery room. Smiling down at her, he kissed her one last time, before jumping off the bed and grabbing his phone.

"Hey ma," he said into the phone, "Where's my boy?" He felt Lindsay, slap him on his bare butt, he turned around to see her glaring at him. Just as his mother chided him for not saying 'hi' more properly, "Sorry ma. How's it goin'? He bein' good?"

"Of course my bambino is being good," Maria Messer cooed at her 8 month old grandson, "Aren't you handsome? Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah we are," Lindsay sighed into the speaker phone that Danny turned on.

"He treating you alright bella?" Danny could feel his mother's glare through the phone.

Lindsay smirked at Danny's uneasiness, "Doesn't he always?"

"He better," Maria warned.

"Montana finally agreed to marry me, ma," he said as if to prove he was doing what he was supposed to be doing.

"Wonderful!" Maria squealed.

Little Ethan must have understood something because he started squealing in delight too.

"Hey buddy," Danny smiled widely.

"Hey big boy," Lindsay smiled, pulling Danny down to hug him. Hearing their son's voice just had this affect on her, that made her want to be close to the man who help create him. "Mommy and daddy love you. We'll be home soon."

A/N: Thanks to DTD and Jessmary for the help. Because really this took me a while to figure out. The room and inn

/mainpages/rooms/1hamptonclassic/suiteonehamptonclassic.htm


	18. Chapter 18

They sat under a tree in Central Park. The picnic blanket spread out covered with the finger sandwiches, fresh fruit, and salads that Lindsay loved.

She watched 2 and a half year old Ethan as he chased after a butterfly. She turned her head in time to see Danny pull a bottle of wine out of the basket.

"I can't have that," she blurted out.

"Relax Montana, its cider," Danny said, but then stopped what he was doing, and looked at her, because his Montana couldn't pass up a good glass of wine unless…. "Why wouldn't you be able to have this if it was wine?"

He watched as a slow blush and smile crept across her face. He felt his face flush too, a smile spreading across his face, "Got somethin' to tell me, baby?"

"It really is Mother's Day," she smiled sheepishly at him, watching as he crawled across the food and blanket to get to her, keeping one eye on Ethan.

Kissing her, he gently pushed her back on the blanket, laying his hand on her belly, something he was only allowed to do when she wasn't aware of him doing it during her first pregnancy.

A cry of anguish brought them out of their romantic haze. They looked in Ethan's direction to assess the situation and both smiled brightly when they saw him stand up on his chubby legs from the kneeling position he had fallen in, and began giggling and chasing the butterfly again.

"We made a pretty great kid the first time, Montana," Danny said proudly, watching his son pick himself up, dust himself off and get back to it.

"We really, really did," Lindsay agreed, smiling proudly at her son.

She was taken by surprise when Danny hooked his hand around the back of her neck and kissed her again. Melting into the kiss, keeping one eye on Ethan, she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to stroke hers.

All the pain and suffering they went through to get to this spot, to this place in time wasn't what she pictured her life to be, but to have all this, it was worth it. By healing together and looking past the pain of Danny's guilt ridden infidelity, their future as a family was brighter than this warm spring day.


End file.
